You and Me
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: Being a mother to a three-month-old is hard, and when it starts to take a toll on Daisy's health, Luigi reflects on their married life so far. LuigixDaisy. Oneshot. K-plus due to minor - VERY MINOR - language.


**WARNING; There's a loot of flashbacks in this one, y'all. So if you don't like that stuff, the back button is up there. :P**

**The present is in normal font and flashbacks are in **_**italics.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario. Or Luigi. Or Peach. Or Daisy. I own Brooke and Alyssa.**

Daisy pushed her hair tiredly out of her face, leaning against the counter as the bottle warmed in the microwave. She heard the whining and fussing from the nursery and the small words of nonsense Luigi was whispering, but her head was spinning.

The former princess of Sarasaland shrank to the floor, placing her head in her hands. She just didn't feel good. Alyssa was only a few months old and still needed her mommy, but Daisy just felt sick.

Several footsteps echoed through the kitchen. "Daisy… are you okay?"

Daisy looked up at Luigi and saw his face was crumpled with concern. She put on a brave front and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Luigi." She stood up and kissed him.

He pulled away, looking at her straight-on. "Daisy… I know you. What's up?"

Luigi did know her. The usual laughter and sparkle in her eyes had faded, and bags underneath her eyes had appeared. Her face was simply pale and there was no hint of the rosy cheeriness that her face usually held.

The brunette moved her eyes to the floor, looking at the scuffs and traces of baby food. "I'm just tired, is all."

Luigi placed his hand on her shoulders. "I'm being serious."

"I don't feel too good," Daisy said dizzily, pressing her hand to her head. Luigi felt her get weaker in his grasp before her eyes closed and she began to fall over backwards, stopped only by two hands around her back.

"Daisy," Luigi whispered. He scooped up the limp body bridal style, carried her to their bedroom, and put her gingerly on the bed. He pressed his ear onto her chest breathlessly, and felt relief fill him when the steady _ba-dump, ba-dump _of her heart rang in his head.

The plumber slid to the ground in front of the bed, sitting there silently. He could tell that Daisy was getting sick, but he wasn't a doctor. He hoped she was just tired.

Thinking back, he gathered together a few things that may have made his wife sick. Because of the newborn, she was running around, too busy to eat, so she barely had any energy. The rest was a mystery.

Luigi bit his lip and glanced at her. She was out cold, so he reached under the bed and drew out something Daisy hated looking at. He didn't know why.

Their wedding album was kind of cold and dusty after being shoved underneath the bed for quite some time, but he flicked away the dirt and opened it.

The first picture was a simple one of the couple just posing before the wedding, the last time they would see each other until afterward. Daisy's stomach had begun to round at that time. He remembered the day she had told him she was pregnant.

_Daisy and Luigi sat quietly together in the big tire swing, holding hands but not interacting much. They watched as the sun slowly but surely began to dip low into the sky. The gentle winds pushed the swing and their toes brushed against the cedar chips on the ground._

_Daisy swallowed hard and turned to him. "Hey, Weegee?" _

"_Hmmm?" Luigi didn't take his eyes off the sunset._

"_Can I tell you something? It's important and connects to you and me."_

_He nodded. She sighed nervously._

"_Luigi… I'm pregnant."_

He couldn't remember what had happened after that because he had passed completely out with shock. Turning the page was a picture taken by Rosalina in the girl's dressing room. Daisy was at the mirror as Peach spread layers of makeup on her face, something Luigi felt was unnecessary. The happiness radiated off everyone's face in the photo.

"_Smile for the camera!" Rosalina sang as she pressed down on the button on her small Polaroid. Her white- blonde hair was swept off her face in a messy ponytail. _

"_Hey, Rosie," Peach said, brushing eyeshadow on Daisy's lids. "I've never seen you so… you know… loud."_

"_Weddings do it to me." Click, click. "You look so pretty, Daisy."_

_Daisy blushed, excitement coiling her insides in a knot. "Thank you."_

_Peach sighed and slapped the makeup kit closed. "You're done, girl. You'd better get changed."_

_The bride huffed as she got out of the chair, her pregnant stomach round and heavy. She and her friends were in sweatpants and tank tops… but obviously that wasn't proper wedding attire. So she squeezed into her light-yellow-and-white dress as her friends slipped into light blue satin gowns. _

_The door squeaked open just as the last zipper was done. Mario walked in, a little girl on his arm. "Hey, Peachy dearest, Brooke wanted to see you." He looked at the girls. "You look really good, all of you."_

_As Rosalina and Daisy chimed "thanks", Peach took the small, curly-headed girl from his arms, kissing her on the cheek as she did so. "Hiii, Brookie."_

"_She's starting to look just like you," Mario said lightly, exiting the room._

He turned the page again. He, Mario, and Toad all dressed up glanced back up at him.

"_Mario, I can't zip my pants."_

"_Well, that's why you don't eat a whole pizza the day before your wedding, Luigi."_

_Luigi huffed. "I'm not going out there with my underwear showing!"_

"_Why?" Mario glanced at him slyly. "You wearing your Supermans again?"_

"_NO! I'm just… don't… want to… argh!" Luigi stomped off into the corner to get a safety pin._

"_He has Superman underwear?" Toad asked, buttoning up the white shirt he was wearing._

"_Yup," Mario said, watching Luigi stand with his back turned to pin his pants closed. "They're his lucky ones."_

_A light knock sounded from the door._

"_Hello?" A high-yet-deep voice peeped from outside. Mario's face lit up with recognition and happiness and he tore toward the door, opening it just short of crashing._

_His wife, Peach, stood at the door. Her long, cascading lemon hair was tied up and she was wearing a thin-fabriced blue dress._

_He grabbed her around the waist as she reached down and kissed him._

_Luigi watched, turned around now. _

I hope me and Daisy are like that, _he thought._

Luigi shook his head, smiling. He and Daisy were passionate, but nothing like Peach and Mario. Their relationship was more of a best-friends-with-benefits, but his brother's was so lovey-dovey. Probably because both Peach and Mario were heavy romantics that had been together since the beginning of middle school.

The next page was the actual photo of the wedding itself, Daisy walking down the aisle and him standing there nervously.

_Daisy sighed happily as she stood outside the huge church door, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy with excitement. Peach and Rosalina stood to either side of her, their arms holding a boutique of pink flowers that contrasted with her yellow ones. _

_The doors opened and she quickly flipped the veil over her face, the white fabric easy to see out of. The toad at the piano begin to play, and her friends walked in front of her, the three evenly timed with the music. Luigi stood there at the end of the carpet, biting his lip. Mario put a hand on his shoulder._

"_This is it, brother," he whispered, winking._

_The girls reached them and Daisy stood, her eyes closed, facing her groom and smiling. _

_The priest preached all the legal stuff that no one wants to hear and then started to say the words that actually mattered to the wedding party._

"_Do you, Luigi Mario, take Princess Daisy as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do," Luigi said nervously but with confidence._

"_Do you, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, take Luigi Mario as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do!" Daisy exclaimed quickly._

"_You may now-"_

_Daisy tore off her veil, jumped onto Luigi and placed her lips firmly on his, nearly toppling him over._

"That was nearly a year ago," Luigi muttered to himself, shocked. Time had passed quickly after that and before he or Daisy knew it the baby came.

_Peach stared down at Mario as he held her hand, the two moving in time with the music. So many people were at the castle Christmas party but it was almost like no one else was there but them. There were a few other couples, but they were definitely the most intense._

_Brooke was asleep. They had no worries._

"_!"_

_The scream was familiar, the owner's voice pumping through it._

"_Daisy!" Peach screamed, breaking from Mario and tearing through the crowd trying to find her friend. When she did, Mario swiftly on her heels, the girl was on the ground, yelping with pain. Luigi was crouched next to her, his eyes wide with fear._

"_What's going on?" Mario exclaimed, staring down at Daisy. _

"_I don't know!" Luigi said, his eyes wet. "We were just, you know, dancing and all of a sudden she said she was in pain and then she just fell!"_

"_Wait," Peach said slowly, something connecting in her brain. "How long has she been pregnant?"_

"_Nine months."_

"_Oh…" Mario swore under his breath. "Look under her skirt. The baby might be coming."_

_Luigi gingerly lifted up Daisy's skirt. "Oh… damn! It's wet!"_

"_We have to get her to the hospital," Peach said quickly. "Luigi, can you lift her up?"_

_He did as he was told, picking up his crying wife and running toward the car. He threw her – gently but firmly – into the backseat, Peach and Mario squishing in next to her. He jumped into the front seat and hardly had started the ignition before he began driving, paying close attention to the speed limit, towards Mushroom Hospital._

…_**.**_

"_AAAAAAAARGH!" Daisy screamed, holding tightly onto Luigi's hand, nearly squeezing it off. "OW!"_

"_Mrs. Mario, you're ready to have the baby," the nurse at her feet said over the screams. "Push!"_

_She didn't push._

"_Daisy," Luigi said quietly, pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of her face. "You have to push or we're not going to have a baby. Okay? Just do what the nice nurse says, okay, please?"_

_Daisy, eyes closed and scrunched, gulped and nodded. She began to push, screaming even louder._

"_Okay!" The nurse yelled. "You got the head out! A couple more pushes and you'll have your baby!"_

"_Did you hear that?" Luigi said encouragingly. "We're gonna have the baby! Just keep pushing, okay!"_

_Daisy pushed even harder._

"_Great! One more time!"_

_The final push wasn't as tough for her. A loud cry that wasn't her own erupted as soon as she finished._

"_Oh, my God," Luigi whispered, his eyes full of tears again. _

"_It's a girl," the nurse said. "Let me just get her cleaned up and then you can hold her."_

_A little while later, Daisy was cradling the baby. _

"_Such hair it has," she whispered, a tear falling down her face. Luigi kissed her forehead and smiled._

_The doctor poked his head in. "You two can go home with your baby tomorrow, okay? We just have to make sure it's healthy."_

"_What should we name it?" Luigi asked Daisy. _

"_Alyssa," she said quickly. Luigi looked at her, confused._

"_It was my mother's name," Daisy said quietly. He smiled then and nodded._

"_Of course."_

Luigi closed the album, smiling. The baby was a handful but was a small mark of true love, of time, of commitment and lack of judging.

After the baby was born, Daisy had bowed out of the kingdom's monarchy to live a normal life with Luigi and Alyssa. Peach and Mario were a great aunt and uncle, setting up play dates with Brooke quite often, but he had a feeling that they were just playing with the babies themselves.

He put the book back under the bed and stood up. Daisy was still out cold, but her face was peaceful.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Luigi left her to sleep, closing the door behind him.

**WOOOOOOW. Haha. This took forever and a day to write. It's also my longest story to date at 6 pages and 2,198 words.**

**But here it is, at your request, the background story behind Alyssa and the marriage. I do like it. **

**There was actually another draft of this, with the same beginning but with different flashbacks. It didn't come out too great so I started over. **

**Luigi DID swear in this, I realize. But wouldn't you if you were in his situation? Anyway, I don't swear too much. Just at appropriate times.**

**Um… uh. I'm still focusing on My Turn and Dear Mario, but like I said, My Turn is hard to write because I'm still developing Brooke and Alyssa's characters, but Dear Mario is kind of medium-difficulty. I wrote the first chapters when I **_**was **_**sad which is why they're so emotional… but you know, I'm sometimes not sad. :B**

**I hope you liked. R&R. **

**xox**


End file.
